


One Day

by NoctusFury



Category: Wii Sports (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ambition, Children, Crushes, Dreams, Friendship, Goals, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Imagination, One Shot, Other, Snacks & Snack Food, Sports, Team Bonding, Television Watching, Wii Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: Three children dream of making it big as they watch the Wii Sports program. They are more determined than ever to join the ranks of successful athletes and make it big in the Big Leagues one day. It is then that they make a plan of their own to prepare themselves for that Big Day. Can they do it? Language and content is K .





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello, sports fans! Welcome to my first Wii Sports/Wii Series fanfic. I came across this tiny fandom only recently and, being a huge Wii Sports fan myself, couldn't resist contributing one for the fandom. If I had known that this fandom existed, I would've written one a long time ago.
> 
> Now normally, I don't do self-insertions in fan fictions on account of it being frowned upon, but since this is Wii Sports, I feel like I can get away with it since they're basically Miis that are based on us — which, technically, is self-insertion by definition. Caleb, Noctus and Ivy are my OCs and Miis. I'm planning on writing all of my Wii stories with either one or all three of these characters. If you guys enjoy this a lot, I'll make sure to try to write more of these in the future.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this story. Don't forget to click the star icon if you really loved the story or to show support for Wii Sports. Also please send a review and tell me what you thought of the story, as well as any suggestions or constructive criticism or even praise to send my way. I'm always open to improve on my writing skills and to increase my passions for my favorite fandoms.
> 
> Keep Calm and Play Ball!
> 
> \- Noctus Fury

_**Disclaimer:** _ _I don't own Nintendo, Nintendo Wii, or the Wii Series. That all belongs to their respective owners. I only own my respective Miis and this story._

* * *

_**One Day** _

_**By Noctus Fury** _

"Come on, guys! It'll be on any moment now!"

Three children sat on the couch in the living room, bringing with them a variety of snacks and drinks, and wearing shirts with the Wii ** _Sports Programming Network_** 's logo and brand imprinted on them. The eldest of the three, Caleb, a bright-eyed boy with the sunny disposition of a Golden Retriever, was practically vibrating with excitement. At twelve years old, Caleb already knew that he wanted to be an athlete when he grew up — a dream he shared with his best friend Noctus and his (Caleb's) little sister, Ivy.

They had come across the channel just the year before, and their passion for sports grew in leaps and bounds afterwards. Ever since then, they had been watching the sports channel from Caleb and Ivy's house since Noctus didn't have cable at his house. ("My parents said that having cable was a waste of money and brainpower," he had told them once.)

Noctus, younger only a month behind Caleb, was the calmer and, ironically, the more mature between the two friends. He reflectively chewed on a Kit-Kat as they waited for the program to start. He looked at his friend and, smirking, offered an unopened dark chocolate Kit-Kat in front of Caleb's face. "Eat," he commanded. "Your excitement's getting me antsy."

With a sheepish grin, the blonde preteen accepted the offering. "Sorry. . . .And thanks." He unwrapped the Kit-Kat. _Crackle. Snap. Crunch!_ With the enthusiasm of an appreciative chocolate-lover, Caleb munched on the delectable treat. "I'm just so excited to see the pros: Matt "Knock-Out" Turner, Elisa "Rocket-Ball" Hemmingway and Sarah Fields, Nicholas "Base-Stealer" Tyke . . . the whole lot!"

Noctus grinned. "I've heard that Elisa's also one of the champs in Boxing as well. Opponents tend to face her before meeting the King of the Ring himself!"

"You mean _Lord_ of the Ring," quipped Caleb cheekily, interrupting his black-haired friend. He looked rather proud of himself for the well-timed reference.

But Noctus ignored him and continued as if he had never heard. "Elisa is, like, the Queen to his King! I would _love_ to see them duke it out. I'm sure it would be legendary!"

A crafty look glinted in Caleb's blue eyes. "Sounds like _somebody_ has a thing for Miss Elisa Fields." he teased his friend.

"I do not!" protested Noctus, his face flushed.

"Do too!"

"At least," Noctus countered, crossing his arms, an impish smirk on his face, "I don't make gaga eyes over Rachel O'Donnigan, one of the up-and-coming athletes." Rachel O'Donnigan was a blonde-haired female athlete who was relatively new — but not at the least unknown — to the sporting community. At twenty years old, Rachel was the youngest athlete currently participating in Wii Sports. Along with her older sister, Katrin, they were quickly becoming a sensation in the eyes of their peers and audiences worldwide.

That they were beautiful didn't help, either.

At this, Caleb blushed. He huffed and crossed his arms sulkily. "I don't make 'gaga eyes.'" he muttered, face redder than a boiled lobster.

"No, you just fawn over pretty women with long, luscious hair." the reply to Noctus's cheeky comment was a reproachful look. "Hey, can't take it, don't dish it out." The dark-haired boy then turned to look at Ivy, who was busy swiping some Kit-Kats from the boys and eating them with merciless gusto. "Who are you rooting for?"

Ivy shrugged noncommittally, swiping a stray brown lock behind her ear. "Nobody really; I only came here for the food." The sound of her loud chewing seemed to underline that statement. "I like Bowling, though I would much prefer to play it myself rather than watch others do it."

The boys nodded in agreement. Before either of them could comment further, the intro of the _**Wii**_ _ **Sports Programming Network**_ was starting, the theme music blasting through the speakers in an epic fanfare. The three children stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on the program, expressions excited and expectant. As the theme song played through, moving pictures of athletes playing various sports soon came into view, sliding through the screen. The network's name soon succeeded the slideshow, sliding through the screen in prompt fashion, before zooming out to show its full name with highlights.

After a few moments of the limelight, it disappeared in a brilliant flash as the camera zoomed in to a large room, the audience clapping and cheering behind the scenes as the camera eventually reached to a large table that seated four people — two men and two women — smiling as they greeted the audience with great enthusiasm. A large TV was behind them, sporting (pardon the pun) a spinning globe that was being encircled by the network's name as it spun around the globe.

The first of the hosts from the left side — a male brunet in his late-thirties with strong features, a winning smile, and a broadcaster's voice — greeted the audience with gusto: " _Good evening, sports fans! This is **WSPN** coming to you live from the nation's capital, Wii City. Man, it has been a crazy week as events have been happening so quickly over the past eight days _alone _— starting with the surprising victory of Victor Hues and his team against Pierre Lafayette and co., who, previously, had been undefeated so far in the season, causing much upset amongst the fans._ "

As the hosts discussed the results and news of past and upcoming games, it was Caleb who finally broke the silence. "You know," he began, chewing on some dried fruit as he spoke, "I can't wait for us to be old enough to become professional athletes." he gestured to the TV. "Someday, that'll be us they'll be talking about: young and talented athletes making a name for themselves as we climb the ladder to fame and fortune."

"Oh brother," his sister shook his head. "You should probably stop watching these sports channels. You're beginning to sound like them." Noctus snorted in agreement as he grabbed some watermelon. "You can't expect us to be able to outclass the pros, or even the non-pros, who've been doing this for a long time."

Caleb sighed. "You sound like our mother."

Ivy beamed. "That's because mommies are always right," she replied in that annoying young, childlike logic of hers.

"She has a point," Noctus chimed in, wiping the watermelon juice staining his lips with the back of his hand. "There's no certainty that we'll even make it past the starting point."

Caleb was the picture of injured betrayal. "Who's side are you on?"

"On the side of realism," said Noctus, ever the boy of logic. "The best thing to do is to train ourselves in preparation for being an athlete right now while we're young. That shouldn't be hard for you and me, as we're already on several extra-curricular activities — and it'll only increase as we get older. As to other, more casual sports, our folks can take us to parks and bowling alleys and golf courses to practice in. In fact, our folks are in a couple of clubs right now that we can join eventually once we grow older. Then there's college that we have to consider..."

"College?" groaned Caleb. "What does college have to do with anything? This is _sports_ we're talking about, not physics or engineering or law—"

"Because," Noctus interrupted patiently, "nowadays, competing in sports requires a college degree; I'm sure it'll only get worse as time goes on. Thankfully, we'll only need a certificate in order to be illegible to be professional athletes, but college still has to be noted."

A look of determination fell upon Caleb's boyish face. "Then we will train, and we will train hard!" he declared. "And one day, when we're grown, we will be the new faces of the sporting world — together!" he placed an arm towards them, the palm of his hand facing the floor.

Noctus and Ivy added their own hands in the pile. "Together!" they shouted as one, like the Three Musketeers, their eyes beaming with excitement at the challenges and dreams of their futures ahead of them. Such is the idealism and spirited determination of youth.

They were determined to join the ranks of the great athletes that made up the community in Wii Sports — and win! They'll be on this channel one day. Whether as victors, average joes, or losers was yet to be known or shown.

Not this day. _Definitely_ not this day; but one day.

Yes. One day.


End file.
